Dealing with Dragons and Female Mages
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Gajeel and Natsu talk about their relationships. While hiding in a closet. Levy and Lucy talk about their relationships. While looking for their men.
1. Natsu and Gajeel

**~Dealing with Dragons and Female Mages~**

**Chapter 1**

Natsu huddled deeper into the corner of the closet that he was in. He shivered slightly when he heard Aquarius yelling from the other side of door for him to get his sorry ass out there. He hit his forehead against his bent knees and muttered to himself, "Why must Lucy's celestial spirits threaten me every time we see each other, damn it? They know damn well that I won't hurt her."

Natsu and Lucy have been going out with each other for the past month. Natsu was expecting some threats from guild members and Lucy's spirits. But, dear holy damn, Lucy's celestial spirits wanted his _head!_From the first second that they are summoned and see him, they growl or glare or hiss to show their dislike towards him. Every single one of them, which includes sweet Aries. Or, in Aquarius' and Loke's cases, they actually try to kill him and make it look like an accident. Today, Aquarius decided to just beat the living shit out of him and then drown him. Which was why Natsu was in a broom closet, hiding from her.

The door suddenly swung up and slammed shut, scaring the living hell out of Natsu who started to pray to every last living dragon out there that it wasn't Aquarius. "Natsu? What in the bloody fuck are you doing in here?" Natsu turned his head to his left and saw that it wasn't Aquarius, thank Igneel, but _Gajeel_of all people. The fire wielder could only stare as iron and metal wielding dragon slayer sat against the wall with a _'thump'_, rubbing his temples.

An awkward moment of silence passed before Natsu, letting his curiosity get the better of him, asked, "So what are you doing in here?" If you want the honest truth, Natsu wasn't expecting a real answer. So imagine Natsu's surprise when Gajeel replied, "The two idiots that are Levy's teammates were bugging the living shit out of me again and I need Levy to get them off my back before my temper finally gets the better of me and I strangle their damn necks."

"Oh…" Natsu trailed off. Gajeel and Levy only revealed their relationship when they walked into the guild holding hands. Jet's and Droy's faces went snow white and passed out while screaming out, "Noooo…!" Since then, Gajeel has been fighting to not kill the two who has threatened him at least a hundred times. This resist of killing has been greatly appreciated.

"So I saw that blue hair water lady that Bunny Girl sometimes calls screaming out your name to get out there in the hallway. What's that about?"

Natsu gulped down the lump and replied, "That was Aquarius and she and the rest of Lucy's celestial spirits are out to get me because 1- they fucking hate me, 2- they're afraid that I'm going to hurt Lucy, and 3- they fucking hate me!"

Gajeel whistled. "Damn. Must be tough." Natsu nodded. Five minutes passed without a sound before Natsu asked, "What is it like to live with Levy?"

The iron dragon slayer ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "Sometimes it's alright. She's gets along with Pantherlily, has a simple living style, and doesn't ask for much, which is sometimes a bitch when I need her to let me know what she wants. Other times it's a living hell. The one time that I accidently stepped on one of her precious books, she nearly took off my head. And I quickly learned that she's fucking scarier than Mirajane in that demon mode of hers when she's PMSing."

Natsu had to raise an eyebrow; sweet, innocent Levy becoming scarier then demon mode Mirajane? Gajeel must have read his mind because he said, as sharp as one of Erza's freshly sharpened swords, "You don't live with her, so it doesn't seem possible in your idiot mind. But hear me out, she's worse."

Natsu shrugged, still not believing it. Gajeel slapped his hand across the back of the salmon hair colored teen's head and asked with a growl, "Ok then dumbass. What's it like dating Bunny Girl, without the celestial people hating you? Still hell?"

The pink haired teen groaned loudly. "Still hell. Some days, she's all motherly and protective and nearly suffocates me with it. Other days, she's acts like she's both pregnant and PMSing at the same time. She's easily angered and I'm surprised that she has broken any bones of my or Happy's yet. On rare occasions, she's all sweet and loving. It's a day to day survival basically."

Gajeel patted Natsu's shoulder in what could be called "bro love sympathy". Natsu turned his body so he was in a more comfortable position against the wall. "I have to ask this, even though it's probably walking on personal grounds, but how and why did you fall for Levy?"

Gajeel straighten out one of his legs and rested his arm onto of his bent leg and gave a thoughtful expression. "I don't know how I fell for her, I just did. At first, I think I just had a lust for her because she was pretty. One day, I realized that it wasn't just because she was pretty that I was interested in her but I was honestly in love with her and didn't want her to get hurt anymore. As I learned more about her, my reasons grew. She's smart, sweet, and –dare I fucking say it and don't you dare to tell anyone that I fucking said it- adorable. She understands when I hug her tightly then usually or when I need some space. All she does is smile and waits for me to come to her first. Even now, I'm still getting reasons to love her."

Natsu nodded, slightly surprised that Gajeel answered him and that he was seeing another side of the iron dragon slayer. Gajeel looked at Natsu with his cheek on his hand and asked, "I asked that question, so now it's your turn. How and why did you fall for Bunny Girl?"

Natsu paused. He scratched his tilted head in wonder. "I don't know how or why. I mean, she's really weird and at times whiny. She has a bad temper and is overly protective of her apartment. But there's something about her, something that I don't understand, that just pulls me to her. I think I started liking her when I first met her. It wasn't that "love at first sight" shit. Hell, I think I started actually like liking her when she came with me and Happy to get Marco. It just grew, like with you and Levy."

Gajeel nodded in a big brother sort of way. "Hey Natsu." Natsu 'hummed', waiting for the older boy to speak. The metal pierced male stuck out his hand and said, "If we are found dead in the closet, then I'm glad that we got to talk. But we tell no one this happen. Deal?"

Natsu gave a short pause than a short bark of laughter (quietly, of course, in case Aquarius was still waiting for him) and took Gajeel's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Deal. And I'm also glad we got to talk about our hells that are known as our girlfriends and their overprotective friends."

The two laughed in the dark, in closed space. Their laughter soon died out and the two sat there before Natsu asked, "So…. Do you think Aquarius, Jet, and Droy are still waiting for us to come out of hiding?"


	2. Lucy and Levy

**~Dealing with Dragons and Female Mages~**

**Chapter 2**

"Natsu! Where the hell are you?" Lucy yelled out into the bustling streets. Her call for her teammate/ boyfriend got a few stares but the blonde ignored them. She ran a tired hand through her bangs as she slumped down onto a café metal chair and ordered some hot tea. "Damn it, where is he?"

Lucy wasn't all that surprised that the fire user was hiding, considering her celestial spirits are on a heaven (more like a hell) bent mission to see Natsu dead. She wasn't as blind neither was she as stupid as people have a habit of think because she was big breasted and blonde. She saw the glares and hisses. She has heard the death threats and torture promises. Aquarius has actually come up to her a few times, saying that she's "taking back whatever I said you getting a damn boyfriend and going to kill that fucking pink haired brat." That got the mermaid a shake of a fist and a scream of, "Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Really, what is there that Natsu has that that the spirits hate? Even Aries and Plue hated him for some hell forsaken reason. "Lucy?" A soft voice and a gentle hand on her shoulder disturbed Lucy's thought line and she looked up to stare into Levy's brown eyes.

"Hey there Levy. What's up?" Lucy asked as Levy sat across her. The petite girl's hair was tossed and tangled and her clothes were covered in dirt. Levy sighed and cupped her chin with the backs of her hands. "Jet and Droy got so rude and stiff with Gajeel today that I finally had enough. After Gajeel stormed out to prevent their deaths by his hands, I went and talked to them outside in the forest to avoid bringing the rest of the guild into it. That argument soon turned into a fight involving magic. I stormed out of the area after knocking them out to cool off and to find Gajeel."

Lucy whistled and hand Levy her tea after calling over a waiter and asking for another cup of same drink. "Here, you need this more than I do." Levy took it with slightly shaking hands with a small "thank you". The much bigger girl, in more ways than one, took a sip of her green tea before a stray thought wandered into her brain about her friend and her missing boyfriend. "Hey Levy, what's life like living with Gajeel?"

Levy looked up from staring into her pale green colored drink with a very light pink dusted on her cheeks. "What do you mean, Lucy?" she squeaked out.

The celestial keeper shrugged and said, "I mean, what is it like living with a bad temper, metal wielding, eating, and wearing dragon slayer? Who also live with a flying panther cat that can grow ten times his size?"

The girl in the hotspot paused, her blush slightly darker than before, and a minute of paused. Levy's brows, once bunched up that indicated that she was gathering up her thoughts, started to relax and the girl took a small, deep breath before she started. "Gajeel has a simple home, which I like. Pantherlily is very kind and respectfully. I enjoy getting into a conversation with him about books and stories he has read or have heard. Gajeel sort of like that, but he and Pantherlily have had some arguments that have led to me ducking under an overturn table as they destroy the house. Thank all for Gajeel's need to have his privacy and decision to live out in the forest. There's also the times that he steps on my books, completely accidently, but he still stepped on them and you know how I am with books." Lucy nodded.

"We get into arguments sometimes, from big things like missions to stupid, small things like who ate the last of the pizza. I know I am not always the easiest to live with, but neither is he." Lucy, trying to hide her snicker, asked, "Is the makeup sex any good?" Green tea was promptly spitted out by a completely red faced Levy. "Lucy!"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, still wearing a smirk on her slightly tan face. "I will take that as a yes." The word using mage cleaned her face off and asking with a certain gleam in her brown eyes, "Ok, then, how's life with Natsu, hmmm?"

Lucy's eyes drifted upward to the clear sky as she took a sip of her now slightly chilled tea. "Well, he's still Natsu. Loud mouthed, moody, and temperamental. Always ready to throw a comment out without thinking about it. I know I can be difficult to live with, sometimes acting overly protective and other times I'm about ready to pull what I have dubbed an "Aquarius". But he can also be very sweet and romantic. Remember the time that I stuck in bed for a week with a cold?" Levy, with complete rapt attention, nodded. "Well, it would have taken at least three dragons to pry him away from my side, and even then it didn't spelled success. Natsu fussed me over, worse than Happy did. He made soup, which was surprising good, and brought it to me, helped me to the bathroom, and just flat out took care of me like I was a princess."

Levy smiled gently as she finished her tea. "Can you imagine living without having Natsu as your partner?" Lucy shook her head 'no', "What about you? A life without Gajeel?" Levy also shook her head and said, "I don't think either of us can live without them now, can we?" The tiny mage's friend nodded in agreement.

The blonde gave out a small and quite laugh, "Damn. We have sooooo fallen head over heels for those two! Do you think there is a possibility we will die a peaceful death after living a peaceful, quite life?" There was a moment of dead silence before there was eruption of loud laughter. Levy's face was buried in her arms on the table, but her laughter was still heard clearly. Lucy was clinging to the table to avoid falling onto the ground. Their outburst caused several pairs of stranger's eyes to be turned their way, but the two friends ignored them. And, somewhere in a closet, Natsu and Gajeel let out a loud sneeze before cursing the closet's coldness.


End file.
